


Never Knew I Needed

by AStephens1971



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Honeymoon, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene reflects on his ever-growing love for Rapunzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Knew I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> The title actually refers to the song that plays over the closing credits of "The Princess and the Frog," but I thought it perfectly described the love that Eugene and Rapunzel share. :)

Sometimes I can’t believe it.

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that a chance escape into a tower would lead me to the love of my life. But it did, and here she is, laying beside me, as my beautiful wife.

She’s breathing softly, her hand resting comfortably on her pillow. The ring I gave her just yesterday gleams in the light of the rays coming through our window. I can’t resist—I slide my own ring-adorned hand over and mingle my fingers with hers. Lowering my lips to it, I offer a soft kiss.

The gesture awakens her, and I almost regret my actions. But when she opens those beautiful green eyes, the smile she gives me melts my heart. “Good morning, my love,” I whisper, moving my lips to hers for another kiss.

“Mrs. Eugene Fitzherbert,” she sighs contentedly, as if she, too, can hardly believe it’s real. She opens her arms, pulling me in, and I fall in love all over again. I try to offer my smolder of old, but I find I can’t, with the tears welling in my eyes. Instead, I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. I may have been the thief, but with every passing day, she gave me new reasons for living, stealing my very heart and soul away.

Flynn Rider may have wanted money and solitude, but now, as Eugene Fitzherbert, I realize that my real riches were in front of me the whole time, and I’m so thankful her love for me allowed me a second chance at life. She became—and always will be—my new dream, my dream come true.


End file.
